Killerbee
Introduced on the Springtime Planet of Fanrong attacking Zev Raregroove, Namah, Yoruichi Shihouin, and their native khajiit guide Thaleya - Alongside three allies of her own - Killerbee is a tomboyish girl allied with an unknown group of "rogues." At this time, she has forsook alternatingly pursuing and attacking Yoruichi in the trees and led her companions to disengage following the revelation that Zev's allies bore no ill intentions for Toph Bei Fong. Her present status and locaton are unknown. Appearance Short and wiry, Killerbee has off-tan skin, semi-thin, dark lips, deep gray-brown eyes, and a jawlength mane of shaggy, messy, red-brown hair. Her eyes look out from beneath a crimson headband with a near-constant glowering look, while she's yet to be seen not scowling at all. As for her outfit, she wears tooled leather armor affixed with slat-like, rust-red metal plates. Killerbee normally carries her bow upon her back with the quiver when not firing arrows, and keeps at least two daggers sheathed on her person. Other than physical looks, Killerbee's voice has a slight reedy, scratchy quality, and her demeanour seems to palpably indicate her aggressive nature. Personality Though she's only been seen interacting with an opponent in battle thus far, Killerbee seems to be a highly aggressive and impulsive individual. Upon taking offense, she readily leaps to violent measures, and has displayed a very low tolerance for even unintentional insults. This was seen where Yoruichi Shihouin mistook Killerbee for a boy, and in response, Killerbee instantly went for a lethal blow that Yoruich was forced to dodge. Abilities & Skills Soru: A movement-based ability of unknown potency, it has been seen to be a close match for shunpo. It has been seen that users of soru violently displace anything loose beneath their feet in the instant of moving, in a way that is strangely pronounced compared to shunpo or other movement techniques. *'Forest Movement Specialist:' Whereas Yoruichi - Whose speed with shunpo is so great she's known as the "Flash Goddess" - Admitted how the disarray of the tree branches slowed her down, Killerbee has stated that she navigates the same footing with such ease because she's grown up in such an environment. Geppou: While also a movement technique, geppou is different from shunpo or soru. Whereas both of these techniques are primarily based on high-speed movement, geppou is a specialized technique for aerial maneuvres. It allows the user to kick off of the air itself, which Killerbee has used to great effect: Easily moving between distant branches with an unpredictable pattern. Archery: Killerbee has shown herself as a potent markswoman with a bow and arrow, but the specific extent of skill she possesses as an archer is yet unknown. Weapons Twin Daggers Bow & Arrows Trivia *Killerbee is the first character thus far who has been able to nearly keep up with Yoruichi's speed, even given a technicality. *Though not gone into detail, Killerbee and her allies owe some allegiance to Toph Bei Fong and her school. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by Zev